The Destructivedisk Anthology/A Sore Face
In honesty, I remember virtually nothing about 'A Sore Face'. In fact, prior to rediscovering this story about two weeks ago, I had truly no idea that the story existed. The story went virtually unnoticed by the wiki and I'm not sure that any more than three people (Superfusion, KidVegeta, and TitaniumBardock) ever read it. The story does hold importance as the first comedy story that I had ever written, aside from like four lines of Yu Yu Hakusho Z I had written a week earlier. Therefore, one can see A Sore Face as a precursor to all the later satirical stories I would write. I would come closer to categorizing this story as a satire, albeit a poorly done one, than as a comedy. This story was written on December 26th, 2010 and would be the second story that I would ever complete on the wiki, after finishing Dragon Ball IP about a week earlier. Also, I would normally do my notes chapter by chapter... but the chapters are so short in this story that it wouldn't be worth it. =A Sore Face= This is the story of Vegeta after the fight with Omega Shenron. The Chiaotzu Saga "Argh...now that I'm a Super Saiyan 4, I'm bored all the time. I have nothing to do with my time. I should go beat someone up for fun. How about Chiaotzu, that weird guy that exploded on Nappa? That's a great idea, Vegeta!" said the Saiyan Prince, who then proceeded to find Chiaotzu and then he said "Hey Chiaotzu, I'm going to beat you up!" Chiaotzu said, "No! You will not beat me up. I will beat you up first!" and then he punched Vegeta in the face. Vegeta was sent flying and eventually he landed really far away on an island The Master Roshi Saga "Where am I? Oh, I'm on Kame Island." said the prince, and then Master Roshi walked out and punched him in the face inexplicably. However, Roshi was not very strong because he was old and Vegeta only flew a few feet. The Turtle Saga Vegeta landed right next to Turtle. Turtle then slapped Vegeta with his tail and Vegeta was sent flying over to the middle of a baseball game. The Yamcha Saga Vegeta landed in the middle of a baseball game that Yamcha was playing in. Yamcha walked over to Vegeta, put his bat down onto the ground, picked Vegeta up, and then dropkicked him halfway across the Earth. This made the Umpire mad because he was a Vegeta fanboy. The Tien Saga Vegeta eventually landed right next to Tien. While Tien did not originally consider him to be worth the effort, Vegeta said some derogatory things about his third eye which angered Tien. He then punched Vegeta in the face and sent him flying back to Kame Island. The Krillin Saga Krillin was also at Kame Island, and when Vegeta landed there he punched him in the face and made him fly off. The Popo Saga Vegeta landed at the Lookout. When he arrived Mr. Popo punched him and sent him into the Pendulum Room. The Kid Vegeta Saga Once in the Pendulum Room, Vegeta was teleported back to Planet Vegeta. On the planet Vegeta saw his younger self. His younger self was so disgusted by his older self that he punched him so hard that he was sent back to Earth and then he flew halfway across the world. The Goku Saga He landed next to Goku. Goku punched him. The Bulma Saga He landed next to his wife, who saw his face. It was red and had lots of bruises. She quickly nursed it back to health. However, she never let him leave the house again except once when he went to go see the Satan Hotel. FIN =Endnotes= #This story is, to my knowledge, the only story I have completely lost all memory of after writing it. That's just how insignificant it is. #This is the only story I can think of where I do not start a new paragraph for each line of dialogue. I have no idea why I did this. #Each saga is basically just the same joke - Vegeta being beaten up by a significantly weaker character over and over. This was basically just a parody of how bad most writers are at gauging power levels, i.e. having something stupid like Raditz defeating adult Gohan. I do not, however, remember which story, if any, directly triggered the creation of this story. #I found the part about Vegeta being punched over to Turtle by Roshi to be the funniest part of the story. #Derogatory comments about Tien's third eye would later be made again in Tien: Origins. #Ultimately, I think that the entire story was made as an excuse to write the final line about Bulma and Vegeta. The line "However, she never let him leave the house again except once when he went to go see the Satan Hotel." was written as a joke about how authors (such as myself) come up with really hackneyed explanations for how their characters fit canon. A Sore Face is a really poorly written story and a really underdeveloped idea. I chuckled maybe three times throughout the story's 10 sagas and most of the jokes were just generally bad. However, I do see it as an important story, because it was one of the first humor stories ever included on the site and probably the first one that wasn't written with intentionally poor grammar. That said, it's just generally bad a story and probably should not have been written at all. I would give A Sore Face an F rank. Category:Destructivedisk Category:Fan Fiction Category:Comedy